There are a number of schemes for providing devices for making a single beverage server, such as a cup of coffee or tea. In one approach a disposable container fits on top of a cup and has a compartment for receiving a beverage extract such as coffee with a large reservoir on top into which a person must pour boiling water. These devices are disposable but expensive though, and the coffee is exposed to the air where it can easily get stale or contaminated. And they are not generally suitable for automatic coffee making or other beverage machines. Since the flow rate of beverage is generally slow, these devices are typically large relative to the volume of beverage dispensed. In addition, since these devices are designed to be used upright only the bottom area is available for filtration flow and this contributes to the slowness of the filtration process. Attempts to overcome these shortcomings have met with indifferent success. In one construction a filter is provided in a sealed receptacle but included intermediate the receptacle and filter is a support member which functions to support the filter. When the filter is wetted it sags and conforms with the support member which has a hole in it to release the filtered beverage but otherwise blocks the output of the filter. Such a filter design used in an application where water is injected under pressure would provide low flow rates.